The Doppelganger
by Souma Chan
Summary: (Discontinued)That's right, I've changed. I was turned into Yodah, the real one. All that was because of a stupid legend I didn't even believe in the first place, and here I'm watching the other me in front of me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here, you want me to help? Will you give me want I want first? Are you ready for a forbidden bond? You wish for a sinful fate?**_

That's what she told me, how I met her is still weird and cloudy. That sin, that guilt, is all what I have been feeling. I sacrificed my peaceful life for a sack of short addictive relief. Who is she? I suppose the only word to describe her is inhuman, more specifically an immortal demon.

_Violene,_ that's what I'm told to call her.

_**Heheh, as ignorant as always you are darling. You don't need to be so cold to me, after all you summoned me! Now I'm not asking for too much, just like what the contract says**_

Enough, how many times she has to tell me that? If only..

_**Humans hearts are always hesitant, oh well that's what makes your kind fun. You can't back off now. My life and your life are now stained with a bloody thread, you know I hate to see you sad, we are sisters.**_

I have to admit, I don't quiet hate her, it's the whole mess that I just created

_**You have to always remember, you are Choi Yodah and I'm your cousin Choi Ida**_

That's right, I've changed. I was turned into Yodah, the real one. All that was because of a stupid legend I didn't even believe in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HIDTR manhwa!

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

It all started that day one month ago:

Small sparkles of light were escaping the windows hugged by the dark brown curtains. Although they rejected by the groans of protest from that escaped half opened lips. That body that seemed dead had moved as if came to life and responded to the annoying noises coming from the ground floor.

"AGH!" dull black eyes fluttered in an attempt to jerk them open them. Slowly the teen girl shifted and left the bed running her hand through the messed hair.

"What in the world is happening down stairs this early?" whispered more like to herself.

After waiting for a while and finally being separated from her comfortable room. She slipped into her pink shoes and headed down stairs welcomed by three familiar figures.

"Oh honey good morning, sorry to disturb you this early" said a black eyed and tall black haired( tied by a white hair pin from the back ) mid- aged woman wearing simple white dress up to the knee and a pain pink apron above it decorated with tiny hearts.

"Good morning mom and dad, what's going on?"

"Oh its nothing, Mimi just wanted to accompany her to school"

**Ida's point of view**

_Is she serious, its freaking 5:30 in the morning! The school won't even start till 2 hours later. Mimi is not the type to actually sit and study. The why?_

My thoughts kept coming back and forth and finally gave up due the drowsiness that I still feeling.

_It must be one of plans to gain more control over school, that witch queen_

Still, imagining Mimi with black dress and heavy makeup and couple of horns while laughing ha ha ha was quite amusing.

Brushing that off, I let a defeated sigh and motioned to the bathroom. This day will be long.

**Outside of the mansion **

**Still Ida's point of view**

"Mimi let's go we are late" I screamed through the main iterance.

The said Mimi had just appeared, or shall I say created a scene of an appearance. You might probably wonder who she is. Well, to make it short she is the typical queen adored by tons of fans. I heard a rumor that 90% of our school guys are in love with her, and she is even popular among middle scholars too. It is almost impossible to see her without her followers or "servants". Her perfect model-like figure together with the fair skin, huge dark eyes and long black silky hair is the reason behind her fandom.

I honestly liked her sister and a potential first friend, but it all ended back when I was 5 years old. She wasted no time to show me her true skin, It began with accusing me whenever something is broken or gone missing, and now she is the number one reason why Im humiliated in school and gaining the title of " her maid" . I really wanted to stop her and defend myself , yet how can I bring misery to my parents who are currently working for them?

_I've always known Mimi to dress up but this…_

She walked to the parking where the car was waiting wearing baby blue dress with white ends hugging her slender body showing her figure. The dress reached the knee and was long sleeved. She even did her hair nicely.

"um Mimy, where are you going glowing like this?"

She glanced at me with annoyed look behind her heavy eyelashes " none of your business, but if you are dying to know, Mimi is going to yune Ha for a dress up mission!"

_Dress up? All that and she is not even ready? Are you kidding me? What's that super important matter that made her highness Mimi prepares that much?! _

I had to admit, I'm also curious about that

" But why do I have to go too?"

" to help carrying my bag of course!"

_That little Mimi! Did she wake me up this early just to carry HER BAGS!_

I somehow managed to calm myself. I kntionsow exactly how to relieve my stress.

"let's get going now" I simply replyed.

**At Yune Ha's house**

We reached our destination and waved to the driver –AKA my father- and entered the house.

"Oh my, you made it Mimi"

"let's get to the work now, we have and hour and 15 minutes to finish organizing"

"Got U!"

That Yune Ha giggled while jumping; a faint blush was coloring her face. And I could swear that Mimi's eyes turned into small hearts. Oh no this must be something big.

"what's the matter with these preparations! What's the big deal to create such rocket?!"

Suddenly, a heavy atmosphere was clouding the room and the two girls looked at me.

"Oh you probably don't know yet have you" Yune Ha sighed the last part in a dreamy way.

"Mr. who?"

"Are you kidding, you haven't heard of Gang Naru? Well that's expected from a naïve country girl like you" Mimi said while pointing her figure at me in a annoyed face.

_Gang Naru?! That perverted….Oh no that's not the time to curse him not even in my head. I can't believe I just lost my last hours of precious sleep because of him. Not only he annoys me, chases me while I'm Yodah he also manages to ruin my real life! How worse can that be?! _

"Oh my, there is steam coming out of your head" Yune Ha pointed.

_Oh God…_

**1 hour and 10 minutes later**…

It turned out that the big mission was putting the best school outfit appearance. Mimi settled with shortening the skirt and the hair style was curly double ponytails decorated with baby blue pearls. She also putted light full makeup and rosy pink lip louse. Her friend did similar but left her short hair flutter and curled from the ends and putting a little white crystal hair pin.

"Wow I look great, I bet he won't ignore Mimi heheh" Mimi laughed while her fingers under her chin.

_Oh boy.. Too bad she doesn't know who Gang Naru really is_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fate, Destiny, Future**__. These phrases were very familiar to my ears. I happen to meet them while reading stories or listening to these fan girls while talking about love. But deep down I don't know what to think about them._

**A/N: I noticed some spilling and grammar mistakes please forgive me! /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIDTR ^^**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning part 2**

Here we are finally at the high school entrance. Scratch that, we are in the theme park near the school. As you can tell from what happened (A/N: review previous chapter) it was all for the punk that took over these maiden hearts mercilessly_. I still can't see why they all swoon over him. If I had the chance to put laws I would've made those being gorgeously hot banned from schools and universities, maybe considering a different place overseas would be nice. Hey! Don't look at me like that; it's just my opinion here. _

Moving on..

Ignoring the nasty feeling of the grass on my feet (just couldn't change shoes thanks to a certain evil drama queen) and the ugly glares fixed on us. A huge group of girls, like about 20, was crowded near the brown benches attempting to re put makeup and fix their clothes. Mimi and Yune Ha moved to the front passing and crashing the fans. In a very sad attempt to release myself and leave them muttering some excuses. Too bad for my luck, they dragged me with them.

**Normal POV**

A young boy around 19 was approaching the end of the park. A diligent blue shirt beneath a neat light brown jacket was hugging his form and showing his mussels. A pair of black skinny jeans and high boots similar to those worn by rock bands complimented his look and beautiful hair that fluttered under the small winds. He simply was..

"HOT!" squeaked the girls all together, leaving the poor Ida fall on her head in anime style.

**Ida's POV**

_Damn that Gang Naru! He always manages to cause a panic field. Even the so called the ice queen Mimi that never paid attention to any male is all over him, hee and the funny part she doesn't admit. Any way what is he doing here? Wait.. he is holding something_

It appears to be some sort of a board, and he is writing something on it.

**Normal POV**

Not too long later, the guy lifted the board which appeared to be a sign saying

"**Looking for Choi Yodah"**

The only one affected was Ida, panic quickly surfaced to her face as she eyed him looking left and right and glaring at the smiling girls. She wanted to escape and return to her home. But that was impossible for two reasons: the first one was Mimi was holding her back by force, and secondly she will attract attention which was OUT of question. The only way left was to sadly and worriedly watch over the play.

The first girl who did a first try was Mimi "Oh my, I haven't seen you before! May I know you name?" and winked at him

**Ida's POV**

_Ghuu! That was the 200% super love wink! All the guys fall for it_

To my shocking disappointment, Gang Naru rejected her, and I mean in real bad way!

"Back off ugly! Do you know Choi Yodah?"

_Wow that would leave a mark, hehe aside from her cousin Shinah no one turned down Princess Mimi!_

I could see the girls laughing and mentally cheering "Die Mimi B***" Oh well, for the first time, that guy impressed me.

**After 2 Hours**

Thanks to Mimi we were late for school and got my lovely detention alone, since that princess found her way out with a help from her loyal servants. Sigh!

Well, that would be another reason for me to beat the crap out of the weaklings that I will face tonight hehe..

**That night**

I quickly finished my homework which was a simple report for the English Literature, yup I know I'm good in English in fact all the subjects I had to since I want to save my family and be successful. Such bad memories we had left few scars in my soul and let my sinful tears fall on my face. We've always been happy, but those cheerful clips are now stored and full of dust in the back of my consciousness. I guess I didn't want to end up a mental case because of Mimi bullying and that's probably why Yodah is born. That guy is just another reflection of me yet so different. He is confident and strong and doesn't care about anything as long as he protects his friends and defend what's right. However, Yodah's life is complete secret and shouldn't conflict with Ida's.

That's what I thought, until I met Gang Naru.

Shaking my head to clear my darkened thoughts and focused on what's next. I recalled that my friends Junah and Shinah texted me in order to meet before we head to the fight's location. Great! Now my boxing bags arrived and I can finally relieve some stress. I silently took some clothes and shoved it in my lather bag and slipped into my sneakers and quickly took the stairs up to leave the house.

Reaching near the public bath near the market I took quick glances to check my surroundings before rushing to the male's bathroom.

**Few Minutes later.**

A figure stepped from out of the bathroom holding a thick baseball bat with a black gloved hand. A dark blue jacket and a simple white shirt beneath it and a pair of blue jeans. But what's unique about him was the white cloth covering his forehead to hold the dark bangs from covering his eyes.

"All right, let's do this!"

"Oh you made it Yodah! What took you so long?"

I looked at the source of the voice to see my two friends

_Sheesh! I should say thanks to Mimi! Since she was mostly responsible for my delay_

_And again the reason was Gang Naru_

I tried to calm myself but I can still recall when I was forced to eat three cakes made by that witch, and trust me they were BAD, I kept puking in the toilet and eventually I fell a sleep

"Wooha , easy there I can see some wrinkles on your forehead, yet your annoyed face is still soo cute!" the light-brown headed guy hugged Yudah tightly while screaming.

"Junah! Let go of me RIGHT NOW!" I escaped the deadly grip hardly.

"So, tell us what have been bothering you" I glanced at my brunette friend.

"It's nothing really Shinah, it's just a problem you don't need to bother yourself about" I tried to put off the best smile I can.

Shinah probably sensed that he shouldn't dig more into this matter and simply pushed back his glasses and nodded.

"Youdah! What are you wearing you will catch some cold" Junah pointed

"It is okay really, besides when I get my hands on those punks who kept threatening us for a while, I will be so fired up!"

"Just try not to kill them ok?!"

"I don't think so Junah, look at him flames coming from his eyes"

**After 3 hours **

"Man, I told you he won't listen to you when you asked him not to kill"

"Yodah! You kicked the whole gang half dead!"

"Guys, what are you talking about? I only taught them a lesson that's all" I tried to hide my excitement after our long battle with another gang called Poison, we didn't want to deal or contact with them yet they insisted.

"Alright, we are done here let's go" I waved at my partners and leaved the empty dumbed garage.

_Oh shoot! I should be home in an hour! Mom will kill me if I passed 11 PM, I should leave now and change._

"Um guys, I should really get going I have a matter to do"

"Alright, see you tomorrow Yodah" Both of them replied and waved their hands as a sign.

I ran as fast as I could by taking a shortcut in order to reach the public bath, unfortunately I had to pass by the park.

_I don't think I will see him here, what am I thinking now! I should rush to the house, but I need a short break_

I stopped and leaned against a tree near the park to catch breath. I waited as my burned lugs inhaled the cool air not paying attention to the footsteps that were approaching.

"Choi Yodah!"

My eyes were torn from the slight spacing out in horror as I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"G..Gang Naru! What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**They say love can conquer all obstacles, yet can love really pour with the same strength through masks and hidden lies?"**

_**~Souma~**_

Thanks to _CherryBerry58_ for being the first one to review/favorite this story ^_^ and greetings for all those who read it and secretly enjoyed it yaay! I know that I still have a lot of work to improve my writing skills. I just wish to find my destined Beta Reader soon, oh well, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HIDTR

**Warning**: Rated T for swearing , contains indications of shounen ai (boy/boy) but no flames.

**Chapter****4**: Outburst and a demon's arrival – part1

**~Gang's POV~**

Things were getting more complicated and annoying lately, oh god those crazy girls just won't give up on me! A moment ago a huge breasted chick with amazingly short skirt kept clinging on my arm claiming that I'm supposed to have a date with her, poor her she thinks that I still receive payment to go on dates. Still, it was quite amusing observing her desperate attempts while pushing her chest up and fluttering her long eye lashes. Slowly, I removed her pink nailed hands away from my arm and made it clear to her that I'm not interested. That young lady's eyes turned into rivers of tears and dashed running, screaming things like bastard and mean. I know that I was pretty cold to her but I had to pass the message properly.

I wonder how long has it been since I quit that job. I suppose it was ever since I met Choi Yodah. Now that I think about it I haven't seen that little guy nowadays, I wonder if he is too busy to show up. He hadn't talk to me since that time he visited me and nursed me when I was fallen from hunger and exhaustion. Every time I try to talk to him he escapes and avoids eye contact, no blame on him though, I scared the shit out of him when I kept hugging him thinking he was my long lost brother. I might sound pathetic but I can't help it, that Yodah guy just clicked something in my soul the moment I saw him, I admit it was partly because of his identical look of my dead brother. However, Yodah's actions, laughter, smell of sweet milk, and even his cute blush reminds of Miru! What am I thinking?! I just sounded like a perverted homo! And now Choi Yodah doesn't want to talk to me, no wonder.

"**G..Gang Naru! What are doing here?"**

I can't believe my eyes, just when I was thinking about that guy he happened to appear right before me, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him get flustered once we met. He is all covered in sweat and slight wounds, which made me frown a bit, I made a mental note to treat them later. He struggling for breath I wonder if he is okay, suppose he had a big fight.

"Choi Yodah! Are you okay? Let me see…"

That little boy averted his eyes blushing and stepped back a little holding his chest with his small hands.

"I'm fine really, what are doing out here this late"

I can't tell him I spend the whole night pushing girls off that might anger him. Looking at him I can tell he was not comfortable around me at all, that's why he changed the subject. I guess I have to go along with the rhythm if that meant he won't run away.

"I was taking a walk, I couldn't sleep"

"Oh, I see, umm I have to go now it's a bit late, bye"

"Wait!"

I had to stop him for no reason; I only wanted to talk to him more. His shoulders tensed under my shout reminding that I'm doing what I hated all over again. I'm basically scaring the kid even more. I have to come up with something to say.

"Ah, it's nothing, see you later"

He only nodded and waved his hand before rushing down the street….

**~Ida's POV~**

_Oh shit! He saw me! _I can't believe that he popped when I least expected. Thank god I had slight injuries or else he would drag me to treat them, or worse, mother will kill me and investigate my (little rides out) and that's absolutely not optional! I can't afford my Yodah's disguise to be discovered.

This whole stress was all thanks to that pervert Gang, he really annoys me with his overly charming smile and sweet voice and nice built muscles…_did I just say that? Shit! Get your self together Choi Ida! That is not the time for that, _what's good about him? He keep surrounding other girls,doesn't even remember my girl form – which he kissed to avoid another girl-, and surprisingly turns out to be a gay swooning over none other than my guy form Choi Yodah! If that's not twisted then please teach me what craziness really is.

My flying and depressing thoughts had me so involved that I forgot myself and almost entered my house without changing my clothes! I had no choice but to sneak in and somehow reach a close bathroom. However, our home was locked. _Shit! I think mom went somewhere maybe looking for me?_ Oh well, it can't be helped I have to go through main mansion – AKA Mimi's house- and try my luck.

It only took me few minutes to be able to find an open window and go in. I tightened my grip over my jacket and put it over my head just like those dirty little thieves and scooped my way through the halls. I had to admit this mansion is HUGE! It kind of reminds me of my old house before we were bankrupted and ended up here under Mimi's family care. I shook my head to remove those thoughts and focus on my deadly mission. I only prayed that no one would see me now, if that happed only three things might result, 1: a maid might think I'm one of Mimi's million boyfriends (which is Ewww , oh God I just gave myself chills to the spin), 2: A butler might yank me off thinking I'm criminal ( Thanks a lot but I'm already hurt) 3: Mimi might see me ( Which is the worst case possible since she hates my guts because of Gang Naru, I can't help you if you were rejected and called ugly heheh). In all of these cases one thing is sure; my real identity WILL be uncovered.

Being on guard all the time, I Finally pushed through a door with a sign says bathroom (A:N/ does anyone do that these days? I mean it's not like you'll mistake the kitchen for a bedroom in YOUR home right?!) swallowing my salvia hard to maintain my awe at the fancy room, which is pretty much all pink and full of flowers and a huge poster on the wall featuring a tiara with a big 'princess' phrase.

_This MUST be Mimi's personal bathroom! Among all the doors did it have to be behind this particular one?!_

Okay it is official; I have the weirdest bad luck in the world. I just looked like a poor prey running away and hiding in the lion's den. Sighing in defeat, I removed my jacket off my head and my bag off my shoulder; I quickly emptied the contents on the floor grabbing my skirt, glasses and hair pins. I'm glad that I was a simple plain girl because I don't need to dress much, keeping that thought I made my way out and climbed the window that I used when I entered. See! that was really easy, sometimes being familiar with Mimi bitch can be useful!

**Third POV**

"**It..It can't be! All this time, it was …it was HER! Un..UNFORGETTABLE… "**Few feet away from the window that Ida just opened a figure stood in the darkness, and apparently saw the whole action.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun rose from the horizon and let nice warm light hit the busy streets of our lovely town. It seems like a narmal day for an ordinary person but not me, you ask why? Because I hate Thursdays, that may sound ironic since they represent weekends and all, besides I heard of hating Mondays – AKA the first day of a hellish school week-, the reason behind my detest for a possible blissful free time is the dozens of calls that I get from challenges who want to book for a fight with me (or Yodah) and the gang. My poor Nokia keeps struggling with the amounts of texts, yet no calls, of course since I emphasized on contacting me through SMS only. Anyway, another reason for my hatred is that I have to deal with Mimi's annoying rides in other attempts to capture her prince charming's heart, too bad that she has no idea that Gang Naru is actually gay I really feel bad for her. Even if I kept sulking, tried to pretend to be sick, or magically made the principal disappear these sorrowful Thursdays have to continue.

**~ time skip, later that day~**

Holding my school bag on the table and stuffing the books in them preparing to call it a day, I was disturbed by a call from one of Mimi's loyal girlfriends telling me to head to the school's backyard in minutes. To tell the truth I was really curious, no one ever called me to a head out, except when I was Yodah. I had a prediction that it could be one of the fan guys who would beg me to get my letter to Mimi. After closing my bag and adjusting both my skirt and glasses I walk towards the backyard. Just when I got there I was welcomed by a group of six girls and three guys who didn't look very pleasant to see me.

**~ After 20 minutes~**

I tried to digest the scenario that was just played; I could only cense massive pain as if someone stabbed me with a thick sword through my guts, and a truck just ran over my legs. My memories of the incident where vivid and all of it happened so fast. I recall that I was standing in front these people and my inner hunch warned me. Their looks were wrong from the start. The next thing , a big baseball bat hit my head from the back and everything went black. And now here I am clinging to my limb parts as fresh red liquid escaped my mouth and the same strangers looking down on me.

"Miss Mimi ordered us to take you down and give you a lesson" one of the girls snickered at me shouting the last words in an evil tone.

"We don't what you did to her, but she informed us to deliver this message to you: **next time when you try to change your skin find another proper bathroom, you deceitful fox**"

My eyes widened as my ears captured the sentence, _another proper bathroom_, _no way, did Mimi just saw me change to Ida last night? Has she.. Did she figure out my other identity? _ The only thing I could have managed to whisper was "Holy shit" followed by whimpers of pain.

Luckily, the strange group left me in my own shocking world and advanced to their classes. I knew that my chances are low now. If Mimi pinpointed my secret who else knew? I can't possibly stay here to find out. Holding my breath tight, I collected my remaining power and pushed myself up, although returning back to the ground with a painful thud. Few more trials with a help of the bat I managed to support my body on the wall with only the thought of reaching the infirmary.

**~ At evening~**

Okay forget what I just said before, now I have the worst luck ever. First the nurse freaked out at my view screaming 'What the hell have you been through? World War 2?!' to make it worse she called my parents to inform them and forced me to stay till evening to make sure I had no complications. And here I am on my way home flashing back the events of the day. First my pathetic attempt to change in nowhere other than Mimi's bathroom, watching my dangerous secret leaking out, and now anticipating a possible punishment from my family. What if my secret reached Junah and Shinah? What about the other gangs? I'll be dead meat by in no time! Also a lot of people will not be pleased to know that the legendary bad ass brat Choi Yodah is actually a girl, for example Gang Na…_What am I doing? It's not the time to think about that gay pervert; at least I will be free from him once he learns the truth right? _

Without paying any attention to my path I stopped in front of the city's shrine. And again how did I end up here? I must have took a wrong turn back from the supermarket, damn those dark thoughts and damn my clumsiness and carelessness. It seems that I will pay hard because of my lies, but for troubles I didn't ask for. Blankly, I advanced to wooden stand and glanced on at holy fountain in the front. All what I saw a miserable and troubled expression sealed on a scratched and bruised face. I wished for a second to die there and end my suffer, maybe my parents will finally rest in peace, and that witch Mimi will be freed from a useless maid at last, yet I will feel sorry for her new victim. The only ones who would be probably sad are my best pals Junah and Shinah, unfortunately they will only share tears upon Yodah not me, even that perverted Gang Naru will probably be shocked for his ' favorite boy's death' before chasing after another girl, tsk that lowlife…

In a split second my heart sank at my realization, it was all about Yodah, Choi Yodah. My fandom and active life was only because of him, I have to admit I felt the strongest and most radiant under that mask like a magical spell. That boy was basically the light and bright side of my dull and dark reality, so elegant and friendly, just like all what I wished to be.

"It would have been better if both Yodah and Ida were separated; I wish that Yodah was a real person"

I laughed solemnly at the last comment, what am I thinking that's purely impossible. Yodah was never alive in the first place…He was merely a character to cover my helpless truth and desperation to become stronger and relief my stress.

I noticed that I was beginning to become more depressed by the minute, brushing the tails of the dark omen that started to hunt my soul I speeded my moves to make it home before I get into more trouble.

**Third POV**

A small coin that wasn't thrown long ago twinkled a little, a wave of bright dark red color shown through the small holy pond before a slim figured slowly appeared from the thin air. A Slender pale hand decorated with long red nails and a silver ring on the middle finger picked up that particular coin and a big grin appeared on a pair of red lips.

"It has been a while since I got a client, smells like a new contract with a new **human**"

With a swift, the figure vanished without a trace.

Wohaa finally a new chapter was done! I hope it wasn't short.. **please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/** Hey folks I'm back! Just so you know I added new chapters' release date on my profile. They accurate and updated regularly so feel free to check it out ^_^

Also, If you guys liked this fanfiction R&R so I can be more inspired and encouraged to add chapters faster..

And now here is a new part enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**: He is dedicated to roses belongs to Hwang Mi Ri

**Chapter 5:** Outburst and A Demon's Arrival – part 2

"Where have you been? It's too late now; do you realize how worried we were?"

Miss Choi was basically shouting on her careless daughter, or that's what she has been calling her. Holding a kitchen's wood spoon threatening to hit the female's head out of frustration.

"I'm sorry mom, I was in the school" the young teen dodged the scary weapon that her mother used and held both her arms across her chest as a form of defense.

"That's another thing, what kind of a fight did you get into! TELL ME! Oh god when will it the time for us to finally rest come" the old lady started to burst into sorrowful tears and grabbed her apron. The father made a move; he stood beside his wife and rubbed her back in order to calm her down. Glancing at the conflicted girl he gave her a very stern look.

"Ida, go to your room, you're grounded for the weekend. We will discuss this matter later"

Ida, was now on the edge of breaking into tears. The only people she came for protection were now punishing her as well. It basically was too much to bear. Without any additional second the glasses girl ran through the stairs and slammed her room's door behind.

Sobbing and clinging to the only source of comfort, the fluffy pillow, Ida continued to throw all the bad memories and fear of tomorrow. Not once in her spring life she got so terrified and lonely. She thought of going to her only two real friends she had, but that might reveal Yudah's truth. Even though she knows for granted that the secret is no longer hidden she couldn't help but to still hide it with all her power.

"Oh my my! Darling you sure cry a lot for a grown girl~"

A voice from the window's direction was enough to send Ida teen foot at least in the air and suck all the color from her face. She froze in total horror as she looked at the intruding stranger. However the view made her stop breathing.

By the window, a long haired woman with milk pale skin stood holding an umbrella and dressed into what looked like a kimono, that Red and black outfit hugged her slender waist and reached the floor. It looked like the cloth was made out of silk, and few gorgeous huge red flowers were covering the front and the back side of the dress. Red nails and simple flat shows complimented the whole look, _simply a goddess_, but that was not caught Ida's eye, what scared the shit out of her was that the Japanese look alike is floating.

Unable to chock a word out of the gapped mouth, she basically pointed a shaky finger toward the woman and constantly closed and opened her lips like a breathless fish. On the other hand the lady kept blinking the bloody orbs and titling her head like nothing outrages is happening, finally realizing the odd piece about the whole event. She broke into a nervous lough before standing again on earth.

"Oh darling sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I forgot that you humans don't fly hehe.. Are you okay sweetie?"

Finally breaking the ice crowded in her mouth, Ida quickly ran to grab a wooden cross sculpture she had on her desk and waved it at the confused woman.

"Who are you? You must be a demon! How can you fly? Did you come to curse me or perhaps kill me? If that's the case then go ahead, JUST TAKE ALL THE PAIN AWAY FROM ME PLEASE" the teen broke into another fist of choking sobs and dropped the cross along with her limp figure hugging her knees sadly. A hand held her soaked cheek and forced the hazel eyes to meet the red ones. A sincere look and a hint of sadness were clear on the older female. She patted the crying girl gently before stretched her pale hand to help her stand on the feet.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. You wished for it remember?"

Now it was the time for the human girl to get confused. "What wish do you mean?"

A chuckled left the plumb red lips before both arms were crossed, a vein was clear on the forehead.

"You don't remember? You made a wish in the shrine hours ago. You humans ask for shitty stuff and totally forget, dammit" a frustrated hand ran throw the long black waves above the head. One thing was for sure, you don't get to see a weird person standing in your room floating talking extra nicely and all of a sudden start cursing every day!

"Um can I ask few questions?" Ida hesitantly began speaking careful not to anger the visitor.

"Sure go ahead sweetie~"

"Okay, first am I dreaming?"

The woman pinched Ida's arm hardly causing her to flinch in pain.

"Does that answer your question?~"

"That was mean you know! Anyway, are you a human?"

"No, I'm a demon, a wizard from the underworld to be more precise"

Dumfounded, Ida started laughing hard at the last comment; the so called demon flicked her fingers making Ida flying of ground and all of sudden feeling a wet substance on the back of her neck. Touching the source of discomfort and looking back at her hand she saw a green sticky liquid and pretty much bad smelling too. Wrapped in disgust Ida didn't pay attention to small object flying behind her back, titling her head she would have screamed if a certain cloth didn't cover her mouth and turned her voice muffled.

"Ida, say hi to my pet Sin"

The baby green dragon licked Ida's face with a long tongue before floating on his master's arm.

"Do you believe me now?"

Ida only managed to nod and went the closest towel and speeded to whip the gross thing on her neck.

"Fine I believe you, and now what did you mean by the wish you mentioned earlier?"

"When you dropped the coin in the holy spring back in the shrine you actually asked to form a contract with shrine's spirit, which is me by the way, and now I'm here to grant it for you~"

"And what do you get from it? This world is not all charity you know"

"Smart!~ as expected from you darling, well we demons get extra points to help us get higher in rating. Think of it as gaining extra power"

Ida mind sank in thinking about the demon's words, that lady was still a stranger and not trust worthy. However, she might be the only hope to get out of the troubles. Taking a breath she turned her gaze back to the woman.

"Fine, this whole contract thing is it permanent?"

"Oh no~ do you believe I'm that heartless! This contract will last only for a year"

Another silence filled the room yet soon was broken by knocks on the door. Making them both startle.

"Ida, are you talking to yourself again? Take a shower and go to bed "

_That was only mom, phew!_ "Okay mom I will"

After assuring that Ida's mother was out of the picture she returned to the demon, was already busy cozying Sin.

"Hello back to earth? Now are you sure you can make wishes come true?"

"Of course sweet heart!~ and by the way my name is Violene"

Ignoring the overly tender- feminine voice and the late identity knowledge she took a breath and..

"Alright, I want to form that contract"

A red light surrounded the whole room, and winds started to burst into the room. A huge circle was created on the floor trapping both the human and the demon within it. That circle was soon filled with strange symbols. Violene held both palms right in front of the face in a shape of triangle muttering what looked like a spell. The bright crimson light wrapped Ida completely.

"With the position that I was given, I Violene El Sultana officially form the bloody bond, may the most desired wish be real"

Ida had a warm and slight sharp sensations all over her body, she felt as if her heart would burst off from her chest. When everything stopped the lights in the room returned to normal. Ida glanced at her body before noticing shiny plain silver around her engagement finger.

"What is this?"

"It's a contract seal so no other wizards can take a chance on you, look! I have a matching one too!" Violene showed her silver ring that moved from the middle finger to the engagement one. At that moment Ida mentally slapped herself, she forgot the most important question.

"What wish did you grant in the first place?"

"How about you look carefully at your body in the mirror?"

Ida stared at the new contractor before going to the live size mirror. Observing her reflection nothing changed though, the same messy black mob, the same hazel eyes, and the same fare skin. The shape/height/weight didn't change either. The usual teeth, the usual hands and legs, the usual pants' tightness, the usual…

_Tightness?_ She quickly grabbed the place between her legs. Just then her eyes grew and almost left their covens. In that particular part, that absolutely looked like a…

"AAAAH! Violene! What the hell you did to me!"

"I made your wish come true~ you wanted for Yodah to be real, so I turned you into a male~" the demon clapped her hands together in a cheerful way.

"You did WHAT!"

.

.

.

.

That was the first time when I met Violene, and that's when my crazy adventure began.

~To Be CoTiNuEd~

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

So what do you think? Sorry for the short part though.. Remember R&R..


	6. announcement

**A:N**\ sorry for all the readers who expected this to be a chapter. I just wanted to say that this story is discontinued for

the time being, and I know that it's idiotic act from me yet I can't help it!

I was out of ideas and busy lately.. I might re-open this fiction in future who knows..

Sorry again, specially to thoes who fallowed it, and I hope you guys don't hate me and keep supporting me through my other stories^_^

And again..remember to pass by **my profile** to get the **latest chapters'release dates!**

_Souma Chan_


End file.
